blazey_da_hedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiss/Transcirpt
AriThereYet:NOT ANYMOREEE :CUZ :I BOUGHT TICKETS :TO A PLACE :AND YEAH ::D 7:12Jcu2012:WOTTTTT 7:12AriThereYet:HEHEHEEEEE 7:13Z!:HEY :I PLAN THE FAIL TRIPS ::( 7:13AriThereYet:XD :Well :We're going to Hawaii :So nyah ::D 7:13Z!::DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 7:13AriThereYet:Pack yo bags 7:13Z!:I WANNA GO TO ALASKA ::( 7:13AriThereYet:NUUU :NO MORE ICE :xDD 7:13Z!:ALASKA IS MY HOMETOWN 7:14Jcu2012:WHERE IS BLAZE :HULLO :BLAZE 7:14Z!:BLAZESONIC :BLAZESONIC :BLAZESONIC 7:14Jcu2012:BLAZESONIC 7:14AriThereYet:Oh well, looks like I dropped the tickets down a very convenient storm drain, so Z you pick where we go 7:14Jcu2012:Oh well 7:14Z!:OK :WHILE I BUY TICKETS 7:15Jcu2012:BLAZESONIC 7:15Z!:*hands girls celery* :EAT THIS CELERY 7:15Jcu2012:*throws celery at Blaze* 7:15Z!:*runs* :*runs to Sage* 7:15AriThereYet:*throws celery at people on the street* 7:15Z!:SAGEEE :GIMMIE THE TICKETS YOU ALWAYS GIMMIE :Sage: Okay Z! :D :Z: *runs back* 7:15Jcu2012:WHERE THE FUDGE IS BLAZE!?!?!?!?!?! 7:15Z!:OK SO GUISE :WE ARE GOING TOOO 7:16Jcu2012:TOOO? 7:16Z!:THE SAHARA DESERT :THE HEART OF IT 7:16Jcu2012:Wot. :Huh. :Chiz. :No. 7:16Z!:OK :NO THIS WAS SAGE'S IDEA :SHE GAVE ME DA TICKETS 7:16Jcu2012:BLAZESONIC :HULLO 7:16Z!:*plane flies down* 7:16AriThereYet:WOT 7:16Z!:*grabs Ari* :*throws into plane* 7:17Jcu2012:*runs away* 7:17Z!:*shoves Jules into plane* :LET'S GO ::D 7:17Jcu2012:AHHHHHHHHH 7:17Z!:*plane flies away* 7:17AriThereYet:*munches on sandwich* 7:17Z!:OK 7:17Jcu2012:Well, I guess Blaze will just be left behind. 7:17Z!:*plane lands* :*looks around* :Hm :Well 7:18Jcu2012:Hmm 7:18Z!:Where is the water? :WAIIIT 7:18Jcu2012:It's a desert 7:18Z!:WE'RE STUCK IN THE DESERT :WITHOUT FOOD OR WATER :*jumps* :WAIT PLANE :WAAAIT ::O ::( 7:18AriThereYet:Well I just had a sandwich, so....... 7:18Z!:*looks at Ari and Jules* :Soo... ::) :now what? 7:18AriThereYet:I have more sandwiches in my backpack :*le looks* 7:19Z!:*grabs backpack* :*runs away* 7:19AriThereYet:HEY 7:19Jcu2012:*chases Z* 7:19AriThereYet:*chases* 7:19Jcu2012:GIMMW :*GIMME 7:19Z!:MINEEE 7:19Jcu2012:GRRRRRRR 7:19Z!:*hiss* 7:19AriThereYet:AUGH 7:19Z!:*pushes Jules into Ari* :*hiss* 7:19AriThereYet:AUGHHHHHHH 7:19Z!:*rus away* 7:19Jcu2012:AHHHHHHH :*pulls out gun* :DROP :THE :BACKPACK 7:19Z!:*hides behind a rock* 7:19Jcu2012:NOW 7:20Z!:*eats all sandwhiches* 7:20Jcu2012:COME 7:20Z!:*comes out* 7:20Jcu2012:OUT 7:20AriThereYet::O 7:20Jcu2012:WOT 7:20Z!:*hold out crumbs* :I LEFT YOU GUYS SOME ::D 7:20Jcu2012:OH SHEET NO 7:20AriThereYet:A:HDHWD:EJFD!!!!! *attacks Z* 7:20Z!: GAAAH 7:20Jcu2012:*shoots Z* 7:20Z!:*dies* 7:20AriThereYet::O 7:20Z!:*someone shoots Jules* 7:20AriThereYet::O 7:20Z!:*X steps out* 7:20Jcu2012:*falls to the ground* 7:21AriThereYet::O 7:21Jcu2012:*dies* 7:21Z!:COME WITH ME ARI :IMMA KIDNAP YOU AGAIN 7:21AriThereYet:NUUUUUUUUUU :NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 7:21Z!:*grabs Ari* 7:21AriThereYet:HELP MEHHHHHH :*screams* 7:21Z!:*throws Ari into hovercraft* :*flies away* 7:21Jcu2012:Seluj: WTF is going on? 7:21AriThereYet:OWWWWWW 7:21Z!:Z: *wakes up* :Where am I? :Jules? :Seluj? 7:21Jcu2012:Seluj: Well 7:21Z!:What are you doing here? :WE GOTTA SAVE ARI :SHE'S IN A HOVERCRAFT 7:22Jcu2012:First off Jules is dead. 7:22Z!:X: Well..welll..well Ari...what can we do about this situation? :) 7:22AriThereYet:I don't know! :I'm hungry 7:22Jcu2012:Seluj: Z, your brother's crazy. 7:22Z!:X: *gets close to Ari* KISS ME ARI 7:22AriThereYet:AUGH NO YOU FREAK 7:22Z!:X: DO IT 7:22AriThereYet:*kicks X in the nuts* :GET AWAY 7:23Z!:X: Oh you're a fiesty one, huh? 7:23AriThereYet:DON'T MESS WITH ME 7:23Jcu2012:(Where the fudge is this going????) 7:23Z!:X: Tsk tsk tsk... :Z: OK I SEE THE HOVERCRAFT :SELUJ GET JULES :I WISH WE COULD FLY 7:23Jcu2012:Seluj: Are you gonna revive Jules or...? 7:23Z!:*random wings appear* :YAY :*grabs wings* :*flies to hovercraft* 7:23Jcu2012:Seluj: Ok then. 7:23Z!:ARI? :ARI WHERE ARE YOU ARI? :X: Damn it, Z is here... 7:24Jcu2012:*Jules wakes up* WTF 7:24Z!:X: Kiss me Ari...*leans into kiss Ari* 7:24Jcu2012:*sees wings* :OOOOOOO 7:24AriThereYet:AUGHHH NUUUUU 7:24Z!:Z: OH NO YOU DON'T, BRO. 7:24AriThereYet:*slaps X* 7:24Z!:*kicks X in the groin* 7:24Jcu2012:*flies to hovercraft* :WTF :IS :HAPPENING 7:24Z!:*knocks X to ground* 7:24Jcu2012:*pulls out other gun* 7:24AriThereYet:*le is shaking* 7:24Z!:X: I hate, Z -__- :Z: illu2bby <3 7:25Jcu2012:*pushes X out of hovercraft* 7:25Z!:*throws X out of hovercraft* :OK LET'S GO HOME :;D :*flies home* :*pushes Ari out of hovercraft* :*shoves Jules* 7:25Jcu2012:AHHHHHHHHHHHH :*shoots at Z*